


Aliens

by TheGayNerdGod



Category: OC Fiction
Genre: Aliens, Fluff, M/M, Tbh I probably butchered these two, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayNerdGod/pseuds/TheGayNerdGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commission for a friend!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliens

  
Usually Jon got home late, and that was fine because his dayshift started early. His routine was to get up around eleven or noon, clean himself up for the day, pack his work bag and set off for his day at the office around two. And within that routine Jaden woke up early, made coffee, (maybe press a quick kiss to Jon's cheek shhh, shhh), and went to college for some classes. And Jaden's day was also short so he got to spend time with Jon at their shared apartment.

This weekend Jon got home later than usual and expected to find Jaden asleep in their bed. Not for alien-centric music to be playing. (E.T. by Katy Perry.) After he dropped off his bag Jon cautiously made his way to the main room to find Jaden more or less glued to the TV, which was spewing some nonsense about the Rosswell incident. While E.T. continued to play from the kitchen.

Eyebrow raised, Jon looked at his watch "1:26 a.m," said the little glowing numbers. Jon looked up again. "Jaden? It's one-thirty, why're you up?"

At the sound of Jon's voice Jaden took his eyes away from the TV. "Aliens Jon. Aliens."

**Author's Note:**

> Aliens are what keep me and Jaden up at night


End file.
